


Not All is Healed the Same

by Trugemstory_SF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Physical Abuse, Pre-Canon, bellow diamond - Freeform, bitch white, shit escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trugemstory_SF/pseuds/Trugemstory_SF
Summary: A short drabble about my Diamond and her loved one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberfigueroa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberfigueroa/gifts).



> This is a little short and a bit of angsty, excuse that i am upsetti.  
> PS Ruth I hope you enjoy this.

___Knock knock knock!_   


Someone was rapping on Blue Diamond's door, knocking with such fury that the panels just might need changing again, despite the fact the last time they were replaced was after White decided to _stop by_ , and leave a few broken pillars in her wake. The blue gem was meditating, as was her habit after taxing meetings, and this was a practically rude interruption to her session. She stands up making her Pearl look up from where she sat, millimeters away from the Diamond's ankles and watch as Blue sighed, preturbed.

"Pearl, go see who it is." She says, in that velvety sweetness of a voice, before the metal slides open with a brief hiss, making Blue's expression morph into something unsavoury. She was certainly having it with those inobediant gems, marching here like they were diamonds, of all the beings! Firse the agate, and now who?!

These thoughts are halted as her eyes fall on the new arrival, shades upon shades of endless tormented gold. "Y-Yellow..." Blue's voice wavers for a second, just like it always did in the warm-colored Diamond's presence before she realizes that Yellow isn't there to scold her over the outburst that occured seconds ago. The flawless gem's head was bowed, she was almost shaking as her hands balled into fists. She doesn't look up, no, but she does stride over to Blue just like she always did but this time it feels disjointed, empty.

This wasn't good.

These tired feet stop, and finally does the Yellow look up at her fellow Diamond who's hand flies up to her mouth to stifle a gasp she knows will injure the other's feelings.

Blue just can't tear her gaze from the bruise dominating Yellow's face. She reaches out with her other hand, fingertips brushing smooth, tainted skin before Yellow shies away, and finds the words that had caught up in her throat before. "I need you to heal this." Her voice has this quiver in it, this strange uncertainty, and it frightens Blue for Yellow has always been the calm, collected one. She always knew what to do and how to act even in the most drastic of situations. She was their  **rock** , their pillar.

Even when White got too rough.

Perhaps that's why she came here. Just wanted to get back to her work after a little setback. It was no secret Blue had stunning healing abilities, something she surely learnt from late Pink who sometimes was so sickeningly "stay healthy" despite the fact she could cure anything, anything. Blue's hand rests on the side of her fellow Diamond's face, and this time she doesn't turn away. The darker shade of gold slowly fades away, Yellow only showing a little wince - she doesn't even show her emotional pain, let alone a physical one - and after Blue's hand retreats she mutters a vague thanks, turning to leave.

This has happened way too many times for them to count. Yellow would show up, demand something, and when she gets it she departs without a word. It was such an unhealthy routine, a destructive one to their now non-existent relationship, and if Blue knew better she would've waited until things were better to intrude, but she can't stop the words as they tumble out of her mouth--

_"Wait!"_   


Yellow actually stops, inches from the door, it even slides open for her to leave, an inviting escape. But this isn't White's chambers, no. Here she is with Blue, safe.

_You're never sa-_   


No, she is. For Blue is more than just a fellow Diamond, she is a trusted one, a lover. As she turns around, she can see the ocean-colored gem walking towards her, and a comforting palm is placed on a shoulder pad. "Stay." It sounds more like a request than a demand, unlike  _other things._ Blue's eyes are warm, compassionate, and she pulls the slightly taller Diamond into a much needed embrace.

They both need this right now.

If only they didn't fail to notice the little, dainty white Pearl, spying at them from the ajar door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow needs hugs and I do too.


End file.
